


Always

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Author has separation issues, Author is emotional, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mouse's last episode, Slash, moustead - Freeform, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: The unit celebrates Mouse. Happens after thisa deleted scenefrom episode 405.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** That’s it. The last part of my silly idea to write one Moustead fic for each episode from season three (and the handful of episodes in season four that have Mouse in them. | Without the help of my amazing beta, _firstlovelatespring_ not one of the fics would have seen the light of AO3, so thank you for being there for me for four years | And I thank the ones who read them and commented. <3  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 405. Or rather for [a deleted scene](https://youtu.be/dXyE61cARJ4)  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

The whole unit is having farewell drinks with Mouse. It's touching, that they care for him so much. He cares for them, too, and that's what he tells them.  
  
After hugging Jay - Mouse wants to kiss him, but then decides to leave it at the hug. Mostly because Voight and Trudy Platt are there and it would be awkward. Like kissing your boyfriend in front of your parents - he hugs Erin.  
  
"Whatever you told him, that made him change his mind and stop being mad at me - thank you," he whispers and hugs her again.  
  
"He just needed a reminder that he would do the same if he were you." She holds him tight. "Please be careful."

"Hey guys, can you keep an eye on him?" Mouse says when Jay is out of ear-shot.

It’s just them, Atwater, and Ruzek. Most of the unit had bid their goodbyes a while ago.

"Sure, man, you don’t have to worry about that," Kevin promises. 

"He just has this annoying habit of thinking he’s Batman, sometimes." Mouse clinks his bottle against Kevin’s. 

"Hey, I’M Batman!" Adam corrects him jokingly. "The way the two of you are constantly worrying about each other…"

"What about it?" Mouse doesn’t sound annoyed or angry. Maybe a little more daring than he’d usually be whenever someone says something about him and Jay.

Adam takes a sip from his own bottle and winks at Mouse. "I feel you. That’s all."

Kevin grins at that and Mouse toasts Adam with his beer.

"What are we toasting to?" Jay asks, coming back.

"To Ruzek and Atwater keeping your ass out of trouble." Mouse says, looking at him.

Jay scowls at that. "Sure thing they will. They have my back and I’ll have theirs."

"I’ll drink to that," Kevin says quickly, before Jay and Mouse start arguing about who exactly will have Mouse’s back when he’s away.

They pay their drinks and leave. Kevin and Adam hug Mouse goodbye, before catching their subway home. As the doors slide shut, they look out towards their friends again.

"Are they…" Adam starts, as the car moves.

"… holding hands?" Kevin finishes the sentence for him. "I saw that too. Now that Mouse is leaving, I’d be surprised if they didn’t."

"Good for them." Adam nods. "Sucks for Halstead, though…" He adds after a moment.

"Yeah," Kevin agrees, leaning into him. "Sucks for both of them."

***

"Tell me again what Ortiz told you," Jay demands when they get home.

"I go with the unit wherever they are needed," Mouse repeats. Not word for word what their former sergeant told him when they met, but close enough. "We find a secret and safe place to build our base in and that’s where I’ll stay.

"All the time," Jay says, falling backwards onto the couch.

"All the time," Mouse confirms, sitting down next to Jay. "I set up all the com devices, satellite connections, and the rest of the tech jazz that makes your head hurt." Grinning, he shifts a little and gently touches Jay’s forehead.

"You mean, the tech stuff that always makes you sound like Q," Jay corrects with a smirk, then he snatches Mouse’s hand. "Keep talking."

"No fighting and no combat for me," Mouse continues, moving a little bit closer to Jay.

"Except when you suddenly have to defend yourself," Jay objects, still holding Mouse’s hand.

"Which may never even happen." Mouse plays with Jay’s fingers. "HQ is gonna be secret, because the operations will be classified. Nobody’ll know we’re there."

"Except when the few who do start talking." Jay’s still not entirely convinced. "And then someone attacks your HQ."

"Which is very unlikely." Mouse intertwines his fingers with Jay’s. "Besides, you of all people know best that nothing is completely without a risk."

Jay sighs and wants to say something, but Mouse isn’t done yet. "Hell, I was taken hostage in the middle of a police precinct!" He runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I still have occasional nightmares about that." Jay scowls. "But listen, I’m just wor…" He squeezes Mouse’s hand again.

"So am I," Mouse says softly. "Always."

"I know," Jay whispers. "I love you."

Mouse lets go of his hand and climbs onto the sofa. He kneels over Jay, his knees propped left and right of Jay’s thighs, and leans in. "I love you."

Jay swallows hard and cups Mouse’s cheek with his palm. "Tell me about the rest."

"After every mission I’ll come back home." Mouse kisses his neck, making Jay shiver. "I don’t know how long the missions will be." He kisses along Jay’s jaw now. "Sometimes just a few days, some will take longer." Mouse licks softly over Jay’s lower lip. "And I’ll have to move closer to the base, but we’ll see each other. Not daily anymore, but still…"

Jay can’t hold still anymore. He grabs Mouse by the shirt and kisses him, slow and dirty.

"Fuck," escapes Mouse’s lips breathlessly.

"Yeah," Jay confirms, his voice a bit huskier. "Every time you’ll come back to me."

"I’ll always come back to you," Mouse promises, pulling at Jay’s Henley. "Safe and sound."

"You better." Jay unbuttons Mouse’s shirt.

"You think you can live with that?" Mouse asks, pulling Jay’s shirt off over his head.

"I still don’t like it." Jay shoves Mouse’s shirt down his shoulders. "But I’ll give it a try."

And then they don’t need to talk anymore.


End file.
